Image forming apparatuses, mobile terminals, such as a smartphone, personal computers, and the like each include a display section, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic EL (OLED: organic light-emitting diode), and allow the display section to display a target screen image for display.
Because the display section has limited size, it may not be able to display the whole of the target screen image for display at a time. In this case, a partial area (display area) of the target screen image for display is displayed on the display section and, upon acceptance of a user's scroll gesture, the target screen image for display is moved (displayed by scrolling) in a scrolling direction instructed by the scroll gesture (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).